


Slowly

by dai_naning



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, This screamed at me single for like two hours, it's just fluff, mabagal, sanaol, slowly, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dai_naning/pseuds/dai_naning
Summary: I would like to dance with you slowly.On a late morning of a Sunday, a cat sits by the window overlooking the city view. It swishes its tail before curling it around its body, content to rest in what sun the window has to offer. A few seconds later, it becomes an audience to two lovers' slow dance in the living room.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpRNw3yhJ_A&ab_channel=ABS-CBNStarMusic) while you listen!!
> 
> Also if you're on your phone you can listen while reading with [Spotify!!](https://open.spotify.com/album/0jIt32srcZv1X5ToMG3f8E?highlight=spotify:track:3tcAXmjydO2Kw0uTvVVLg4)

On a late morning of a Sunday, a cat sits by the window overlooking the city view. It swishes its tail before curling it around its body, content to rest in what sun the window has to offer. Its owners are still asleep, tired from coming back from an ‘away game’. The cat had slept outside in its cat house, content to let its owners have the night to themselves. It’s the least it can do before it demands treats for being banished from the bedroom.

When the bedroom doors open, it perks up. The tag on its collar read ‘Sushi’, a gift from one of his owner’s twin brother.

One of his owners is Miya Atsumu. Sushi watches as he drags himself to the kitchen, idly scratching at his bare stomach. His blond hair is messy and there are numerous red spots on his neck. When he turns his back to Sushi, it can see more of the red spots and even what it knows as scratch marks all over his whole back. Sushi would be worried if he didn’t know that humans also like to pick fights with each other.

Sushi huffs. Weird humans.

Atsumu hums as he prepares what Sushi knows as ‘tea’. It’s a bitter clear drink that is made from dried leaves and hot water. The kettle is taken out of the lower cupboard and the tea box is set on the counter. He starts pouring water into the kettle and takes something out from the pocket of his sweatpants. Sushi settles down, content on watching his owner.

A few seconds later, the bedroom door opens once again. This time his other owner Sakusa Kiyoomi exits. Like Atsumu, his hair is a mess. Though he wears a shirt Sushi can still see red marks around his neck. The cat wonders just what kind of fight they had.

Sakusa’s steps are silent as he sneaks up on Miya who is tapping something on his phone. Atsumu startles when Sakusa wraps his arms around his waist. He puts his phone down and turns around in Sakusa’s arms, laughing.

“Good mornin’, Omi-kun,” Atsumu says, reaching up on his tip-toes to give him a kiss. “Miss me?”

Sakusa hums and looks over to the stove. “What are we having for breakfast?”

“Just simple omelets and stuff,” Atsumu answers, turning back around. “Can ya give me some eggs and a bowl?”  
  


Sakusa lets one arm go to reach for the fridge, keeping his hold on Miya tight. After handing the eggs to Atsumu, he grabs a bowl from the cupboard. Sushi’s ears perk when the rice cooker beeps alive. Atsumu cracks the eggs on the bowl as Sakusa crouches down to get a frying pan. As Atsumu whips the eggs, Sakusa turns the stove on and grabs butter from the fridge.

Sushi watches as they move together, almost as if they rehearsed it. Cupboards and drawers are opened, tea bags are taken out, and cups are laid out. Whenever Sakusa hands something Atsumu needs he receives a kiss in reward. Atsumu cooks as Sakusa leans on him, arms wrapped around his waist and chin tucked to the crook of his neck. 

“Atsumu,” Sakusa murmurs so quietly it’s a shock Sushi caught it, “dance with me?”

Atsumu doesn’t answer and continues cooking. Sakusa grumbles and picks Atsumu’s phone off the counter, tapping in the password. A few seconds later, soft music starts to play.

“ _I want to dance with you slowly_ ,” Sakusa sings lowly, “ _I want to dance with you slowly ._ ”

Sakusa sways them slowly from side to side. “ _While holding hands with our eyes closed._ ”

“Hand me a plate, Omi-kun.”

“ _Dancing along with the music,_ ” Sakusa continues, taking out a plate, “ _I want to dance with you slowly._ ”

Atsumu plates the omelet before starting on the next one. Sakusa continues swaying them from side to side. He tucks Atsumu’s head under his chin, singing along to the music. Watching them, Sushi wonders when they will realize the cat’s food bowl is empty.

“Atsumu,” Sakusa mumbles, “dance with me.”

“If I do that the omelet’s gonna burn, Omi-kun,” Atsumu says, amused. He pats Sakusa’s arm before picking up the spatula. “Ya can sing for the both of us in the meantime.”

Sakusa grumbles but complies, singing again softly. Atsumu lets himself be swayed again, bobbing his head along. He mouths some of the lyrics as he cooks. When the second omelet is plated, Sakusa reaches down and turns the stove off quickly. Atsumu laughs at his impatience. Sushi eyes the plate hungrily from his perch when it gets pushed to the side.

Atsumu turns around to take out chopsticks from a drawer. He ignores Sakusa’s groan when he starts scooping rice into the bowls. Now that they turned, Sushi can clearly see their faces. Sakusa’s face dissatisfied and Atsumu looking cheery. 

“Yer so pouty in the morning,” Atsumu says. He grins when he feels Sakusa’s mouth falls into a line. “‘M not complainin’ Omi.”

“Dance with me,” Sakusa demands.

“Oh, I forgot. Turn the kettle on for me.”

Sakusa groans again before turning around to follow. Sushi watches as Atsumu sneaks a glance at the grumbling man, grinning softly. When Sakusa turns, Atsumu returns to the rice cooker.

“Atsumu, the chorus already passed,” Sakusa moans. 

True to his word, the music is entering the second verse. Atsumu chuckles and finally steps close to Sakusa, pinching Sakusa’s puffed out cheeks.

“ _I’ll put your hands on my hips-_ ” Atsumu grabs Sakusa’s hands, placing them on his waist. “ _Our bodies dancing in sync with the music, our skin slowly meeting._ ”

Pressing their chests together, Atsumu softly croons, “ _I'_ _ve been waiting a long time for this to happen._ ”

Together they sway side to side; Atsumu’s hands on Sakusa’s shoulders with Sakusa’s on his waist. Sushi blinks slowly as he watches them, following them move out of the kitchen and into the living room.

“ _I want to dance with you slowly_ ,” they sing together, “ _while holding hands, our eyes closed._ ”

Atsumu sighs and leans his forehead against Sakusa’s, closing his eyes. Sushi watches as Sakusa’s own eyes soften, slowly closing after Atsumu’s. 

_Dancing along with the music,_

_I want to dance with you slowly_

“ _When our song ends and the music is now gone_ ,” Sakusa murmurs, “ _I_ _will sing an acapella in your ears._ ”

“ _And we’ll savor our time together_ ,” Atsumu continues, grinning widely. He leans back, taking one of Sakusa’s hands to press a kiss to his knuckle. “ _I want to dance with you slowly._ ”

Sakusa spins Atsumu before dipping him lowly in his arms, Atsumu shrieking ungracefully. Atsumu hits him on the shoulder and grunts when Sakusa clumsily pulls him up. They stumble on their feet, hands frantically reaching out to steady each other. When they do they share a look before bursting into laughter; Atsumu’s loud laugh somehow sounding like music with Sakusa’s low one. 

_I would like to dance with you slowly._

They calm down, staring at each other. The music has started again but they paid no mind to it. Sushi watches as they watch each other. Atsumu tucks a stray hair back in place of Sakusa’s messy hair. Sakusa rolling his eyes fondly before leaning down to kiss him.

The kettle shrieks.

Atsumu stumbles backwards in shock, falling to the couch. Sakusa only blinks into space before groaning and walking to the kitchen to turn the stove off. Sushi decides it’s time to interrupt. He jumps down from his perch and meows loudly.

“Oh, Sushi!” Atsumu picks him up. He smiles when the cat nudges him for a pat. “Aw, are ya jealous I only danced with Omi? Sorry Sushi. That big guy would get all pouty if I share that with ya.”

Sushi doesn’t really care. He just wants his breakfast.

“Ya know, I never really thought we would come to be like this,” Atsumu whispers to him, looking at Sakusa who is preparing their tea. “I thought he hated me because he was always glarin’ and sayin’ mean stuff to me.”

Atsumu breaths out a laugh. “Turns out he’s just really bad with feelings. Do ya remember when he came to my apartment before? He was all nervous and stutterin’ all over the place. It was my first time seein’ Omi-Omi like that.”

Sushi does remember. He remembers walking up to the looming figure of Sakusa Kiyoomi and being hesitantly picked up by large hands. He also remembers watching from a sleeping Atsumu’s lap as Sakusa stares at his owner all lovingly, the movie forgotten. Sushi might be a cat but he knows that much. The way Sakusa’s lips pull to a relaxed smile and his hands gently tucking the blanket around them says so.

Before Sushi was their cat, he used to belong to an old couple. Sushi had watched his old owners enough to know what love is. It’s the way Sakusa scoured the internet for a song that will be their ‘own’ just to show his love language for Atsumu. It’s the way Atsumu returns the favor by giving Sakusa space when he wants and cuddling Sushi instead, sometimes sleeping on the couch if Sakusa wants. 

As Sakusa calls Atsumu to the kitchen, pouring cat food to Sushi’s bowl, Sushi wonders if his days will be like this every time. Well, it seems likely if the way his two owners look at each other is anything to go by. And, it seems more likely with the secret Sakusa shared with Sushi.

Sushi munches on his kibble as his owners enjoy their breakfast. A quick glance at them shows their hands tangled together, laughing at each other. The early sun streams in through the windows and casts a glow on the couple. The sight reminds him of the old couple again.

Ah, there’s still a missing piece. Sushi returns to his kibble. But if Sakusa’s secret is to be believed, it won’t be long before gold glows under the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for surviving the week!! I hope this helps in creating a better start for your week!! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡
> 
> Also [here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mga558WOuk&ab_channel=KristelFulgar) another version of the song! I really liked this version because it's so soft??
> 
> That's it bye!! (♡°▽°♡)ノ


End file.
